So close, and yet so far
by Randomnamethatwillbeignored
Summary: Clary shares what her childhood dream was, and Jace inspiers her to do it.


**So this is a one shot idea I just had. As we Ll know, Clary grew up mundane, but that dosn't mean she wasn't still a Shadowhunter.** **Disclaimer: All right go to the fabulous Cassandra Clare.**

 _Clary POV*_

The day is clear and sunny, but with a nice breeze: the perfect day to go for a run. I do this often, and I run every day, rain or shine, but on nice days I stay out a lot longer. I relize that the others back at the Institute will be worried. I have been out for at least an hour. Jace will especially worry, even though Ieft a note. I turn back up the pristine beach I am on and head back. The area is wonderfull, whith a beautiful white sand beach and sparkling crystal waves, and a forest on the oppisite side of the street. The are reminds me of L.A, though I am still in N.Y. As much as I love the peace and clarity running brings, it makes me sad. Before, I would run because I loved it. Now, I run because I have to, to stay healthy. I used to run all the time. I didn't know back then, who I was, who I am, but I ran. It was obviously the Shadowhunter in me, the me that was not suted to grow up as a normal kid, that could never be a buisness woman, a librarian, a teacher. No, I coule never be anything but a runner. So the Shadowhunter in me could live with it. I would run, and it would keep me happy. And I ran. I was going to be in the Olympics damnit. And I was. I really, truly was. The fall I turned 16, I was going to try out. And then my true nature called me back. Brought me home. And I can never go back to that, the mundane who was gonna make it big in the Olympics. As much as I loved being a Shadowhunter, as much as I had fought tooth and nail to be one, I sometimes longed for that quiet other life. For the Olympics. I was so lost in though, I didn't notice Jace until he was right in front of me. _Ja_ _ce,_ I thought. And how could I leave _him?_ The answer was simple: I couldn't.

"Hey. Are you okay? Why are you crying?" he asked, his gold eyes full of concern.

"What?" I asked, bringing my hand up to my eye. I hadn't realised I had been. I thought it was just sweat. "Oh."

"Are you okay?" he asked again.

"Fine. I didn't reliase I _was_ crying." He didn't look convinced. "Come on, I need a shower," I say. He relents, for now.

I walk out of the bathroom in a comfey pair of shorts and a tank top. Jace's eyes quickly flash to my legs, then back up to my face as quickly as they had before. I walk over and collapse into his lap, having not relising how tired I really am before. He wraps his arms around me and I snuggle into his warm shoulder. I sigh. "Youre still thinking about the beach." Its not a question.

"Yeah," he admits. "Are you _sure_ youre fine?"

I sigh again. "When I was younger, mundane, I was always active. I had more energey than most kids, and I loved running. It was one of those moments when you just _know_ : and I _knew_ since the day I turned 4 that I was going to be a runner. As soon as I waa old enough for any of the running clubs at school, I joined them. All off them, and every year. Girl Strong, Cross Country, Track and Field, you name it. And I was _good_ at it. I relise now that it was the Shadowhunter in me, but I didn't then. I just knew I loved it. So, every year I got better, and better, and beter, and soon I was the top of the class at everthing. And then I got to a point where I was ready. Ready for the Olympics. The fall I was going to turn 16, I was going to try out."

"And then you relised who you were," he guessed.

"And it was ripped away from me. My childhood dream, gone to the real me. And as much as I love being a Shadowhunter, I mean, it brought me you, and Alec and Izzy and Magnus and Max and everyone, that was the dream that kept me going since I was four. And now it's gone," I say misserably.

"Is it though?" he asked.

"Well, yes. I can't go back to that, can I?"

He shrugged his huge shoulders, carefull to not hit me. "You could always just not use a speed rune," he points out.

"I guess," I say, yawning. Jace kisses my forehead and stands up, cradling me in his arms. I wrap my arms around his neck and curl into him. He lays me down on the bed. I catch his arm as he goes to leave.

"Don't go?" I ask sleepily.

"Never," he says, laying beside me. I curl happily into his body, belly to belly, and fall asleep to his breathing and warmth.

 _A few months later._

 _2nd person._

The crowd cheers as another runner crosses the finish line. _"Tatiana Cordova, second!"_

The crow as well as so called Tatiana Cordova, as they all know that she is in. The deep voice continues to blare through the speakers, announcing some bio on Tatiana and what is going on. _"Tatiana Cordova grew up in Brooklyn, New York, and is 21 years old. She is second to cross the finish line, and will be attending the 2006 Olympics. Juliana Mosscaow was first to cross and is 18 years old. The first five runners to cross will go to the Olympics. There is a total of 23 girls trying out today."_ By the end of the day, Jace, Isabelle, Alec, Simon, Luke and Jocelyn would probobly memorise the same speech.


End file.
